Stitches
by Ms. Hunter12
Summary: An old friend shows up in Happy Tree Town. OCXFlippy,F/M. Don't like don't read. First story made EVAR, please be leinent. contains violence, torture, and fluff. Repeating character death.
1. Chapter 1

Stitches

Hello Readers! This is my first EVER and well thought out (well maybe not) story! Submit reviews, those will make me SO happy, also send me suggestions and if you wanna, I'll even put in YOUR VERY OWN OC in this story. Just send me some information and I'll stick him/her in the story. Now let me get this over with quick: the history of this story. I always write out a story before I type it online and that was fortunate because the day I decided to write this the power went out. Needless to say, I made a Handy growl. So until 5:00 AM I slaved away at a desk writing this in candlelight. 3 days later I was finished and I started Typing this so this is where I am at the moment. Ok guys, just warning, there might be a song in one of the chapters and a really ripe lemon (meaning it sucks) so DUH imma make this M but if I finish and I notice no lemon, ill bump it down to T. LET THE SUMMARY BEGIN!

Summary: An old friend shows up in Happy Tree Town. Will they 'stitch' together a lasting relationship? ****ing READ to find out! ( I hate that phrase)

Prolog

It was a calm sunny morning. The birds were singing, Whistle the crazy dog was sleeping, and the air was crisp and cool. Flaky had planned to make her birthday party today, and it couldn't have turned out better. She invited EVERYONE, even Flippy the war- torn bear. She was terrified of him. She got rid of all possiblilities that could make him 'flip out'. She baked two cakes, one for nut allergenics and one for non-allergenics, poured blue food coloring into the red fruit punch, got rid of all knives and pre-sliced the cake. She even got special candles that could go out at the touch of a button. Little did she know that Flippy got over that. It was now only the sight of real war that could set him off. She greeted everybody, nervously shook Flippy's hand and fled to the kitchen. The party turned out well. Then, Flaky ate the cake that had nuts in it. She puffed up real bad, andd Mole again was playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey. He poked her with the needle. Luckly her back was to the forest when she exploded, and her quills flew off into said forest. Flippy started to flip out when he heard a faint familiar groan. He walked into the forest.

He saw someone who would change his life forever.

"N-Nightshade?"


	2. Chapter 2

Stitches

**Author: ZOMG! There seems to be a new face in Happy Tree Town! Let's see how this goes.**

**Note: the author has made slight changes from the original text to make it less repetitive and more exciting. Also she fixed all the run-on sentences that FanFiction is plagued with in her story.**

**Remember to review and send your OCS! OC submit period is ending at 6****th**** chapter!**

Flippy watched Nightshade writhe and grunt in pain. The quills missed her vitals, thank god, but there were so many quills she looked like a pincushion. She was crucified against an oak tree where there were quills stuck in her shoulders, arms, hands, legs, abdomen. Flippy, snapping out of the trance he was in, pulled the quills out of her hands and legs. Night muffled a faint ''thank you" and fell to the ground. He pulled the young woman over his shoulder and ran back to the town.

Flippy kicked the table so all the items were off it and set the girl down. She carried a bag that rivaled Mouse Kaboom's. She cracked open her eyes. She had blazing red eyes, just like Evil but he had green eyes. She had fiery-depths-of-hell red eyes. She said in a gruff voice, "Get me my bag. Open the back left pocket and get the med kit that's there. Give it to me." Toothy cracked under the commanding voice and immediately gave it to her. She sat up, pouring blood. She tsk-tsked. "Porcupine quills. Never could stand them. They're barbed, so they cause maximum damage." Flippy absentmindedly nodded. He was so shocked that there was somebody he knew in front of him, from the war. He took a moment to look her over. She was a red fox, wearing a camo tank top, with ghillie ruffles. Between her pointy white tipped ears sat a beret with an orange checkered flash. She wore OD green cargo pants and running stilts (powerstriders. I own a pair and you can go like 20MPH on them). The girl had a katana and a sniper rifle strapped to her back. But other than her eyes her most noticeable feature was the amount of stitches on her body. She looked like a girl Frankenstein. The stitches were both old and recent. He snapped out of this observation trance and noticed she was taking a needle and thread out of her bag as well as a beer. She guzzled the alcohol and started stitching herself up. Petunia, the neat freak, turned green and ran off. He watched, enthralled as the needle went in, out, over, under. This repeated until all wounds were stitched and bandaged. The party/chatter started up again as she got off the table.

Flippy walked over to her.

"Hey, Nightshade."

She widened her eyes as the realization hit her like a salvo from a 20mm cannon. She walked up and hugged Flippy. Flippy, feeling awkward, un-strapped her from his body and scratched his neck. "so, uh, hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She grinned. "well, you know I love to crash parties."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again loyal fans and readers! I realized that my chappies are too short, so I should put 2 or 3 paper chappies into one online chapter! Chapter 4 will be a very important chapter for me. That's when you learn Nightshade's real name! So I don't have to use the word Night too much. The thing is that I don't know what her name will be! I have name block so I need you readers to send in a name ASAP! The first LEGIT name will be used! So hurry! F**KING HURRY!**

**Thanks to **Pedro-IS-Madi12 for **sending in the first review! OMG READERS ARE SO MUCH NICER THAN VIEWERS ON YOUTUBE!**

**Also thanks to Dunkin Donuts for the awesome iced tea and muffin that I was eating while typing up this story! (OM NOM NOM)**

**Am I boring you? Well LETS GO!**

Stitches

During the party Night met many people. She met Sniffles, and she thought he was a stuck up bastard who can't resist bragging about his inventions (**and the author agrees). **She met Nutty, who people thought was a nuisance, but if you get in a conversation about your favorite candy, (**twizzlers**) he's a pretty nice guy. The last person she met was Disco Bear. As soon as he started hitting on her, Night roundhouse kicked him in the temple, held him down, and stitched together his lips. She then proceeded to beat him up even further. He ran away silently screaming.

The party ended and after a group discussion the Happy Tree Friends decided that Nightshade would live with Flippy, because if she was in the war with Flippy, they thought that she would be able to calm him down in case he flips.

Oh how very, very wrong they were.

**This is normally where it is supposed to end, but its WAAAAAY too short like the pants the other girls at school wear. So this is the next chapter.**

'**Chapter 4'**

Flippy and Night arrived at his house. Flippy said it was medium sized, but to Nightshade it was MASSIVE. (**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID AHAHAHAHHAAA) **Flippy got the bunk bed top out of the attic but while he was building it, Nightshade busied herself at the kitchen. She cracked her knuckles and got to work.

After Flippy sorted out her things, she came back to find her working at her stove. He face palmed. "Night just because I let you move in doesn't mean that you have to cook for yourself-"she spun around and slapped him in the face. Not enough force to kill, but just enough force to send him flying onto the couch. "Now listen here mister, this is how it works. You take me in, and In return I'm your 'housewife' for as long as I'm here."

Flippy groaned and sat up. He looked at her blankly and said,

"Yes ma'am,"

she nodded and put a sandwitch on his lap. "BLT. Eat up."

**ok so this is where the 3rd chapter starts... so short WAAAAH**

next day...

there was a knock on Pop's door and he answered it.

"Hello Mr. Pop my name is Nightshade and i am here to babysit your son...Cub," she held up a newspaper clipping with the ad on it. Pop shook her hand. He took her to Cub's room, there the 1-year old was about to drink a big cup of bleach. Pop tackled cub, sending the bleach to the ground. Pop dusted himself off and handed Cub to Nightshade.

"Don't let him do that," pop panted.

Nightshade, horrified that such a thing could happen without Pop punishing Cub, just stared as Pop walked out the door.

She needed to run some errands so she took Cub to the bank. After she got her money she went to the book fair and as she was walking home a car hit Nightshade and pinned her up against a tree, cracking her spine in two. Because she was holding Cub cub was completley unscathed.

She set Cub on the hood of the car and blood started to pour out of her mouth. She looked up and saw a certain green bear running towards her.

She let life slip out of her like sand running through her fingers.

She died.

**NOOOO MY OC DIED**

**WILL SHE BE OK?**

**Send in your OC's and reviews remember to also send a name! NOW!**

**So uh… thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter will be up… tomorrow?**

**:3**

**wow this is short even if it was 3 chapters...**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Continuation from last chapter) NOOOOOOOOOO MY OC DIED!**

**Remember to review, read, and send in OCS! Chapter 6 is coming up super fast, considering I'm on the 4****th**** page already.**

**To whoever made the idea that HTF's respawn. That makes the plot so much easier.**

**Since nobody sent me a name, I made one up myself. It's understandable because of how fast I crank these out; no one has time to send me a review or name.**

**Derp. Here we go.**

Stitches

Nightshade woke up in a bed to the sound of steady beeping. Her back hurt a lot, but there was nothing wrong with it. She sat up and looked around.

She was obviously in a hospital, but she didn't know why. She thought she died, she felt her life being ripped away like a bully snatching a kid's lunch money away from him. There seemed to be no sign of confusion or hysterics that resulted when a patient is near death. In fact she was all alone.

She lifted her arm, there was no IV. She put a hand to her throat; no sign of a messy last-minute tracheotomy to keep her breathing. All in all, she was okay.

There was a _squeak_ of the door and a small _click._ She whipped around to see Flippy, Toothy and a bloody mass being dragged by Flippy. Flippy dropped the mass and ran over to see if she was ok. "Flippy, I'm ok, but how in the HELL did I survive that?" Toothy spoke up.

"Well, Miss Nightshade, you didn't."

**WELL THIS IS WHERE IT'S SUPPOSED TO END BUT LET'S KEEP ON GOING! BTW THIS IS WHERE YOU LEARN HER NAME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT STARTS….NOW**

Nightshade rolled her eyes. "I know I died, just how did I come back to life?"

Toothy pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated telling this to every new person, which they had like ten of every month. "Ms. Nightshade, I must tell you the history of this town. When the first settlers lived here, there was a huge rebellion. Almost everybody died, but they respawned in a nearby Incan Temple, all lying next to a small statue,"

He pointed to a small piece of gold on the bed's headboard. "That is a piece of the statue. The settlers only died of old age, and then they learned how to harvest the statue's regenerative abilities. The first public structure they built was this hospital,"

He looked out the window into the town. "The powers of the statue do not let you die, but also do not let you leave the town." He beckoned her to get up. She found that she was wearing her original clothes instead of a hospital gown. He led her outside. He told her to run to the pine tree not shy of 100 feet in the distance. At the 50 meter mark, her face slammed into something mushy and invisible. It was like swimming in oatmeal. Toothy smiled. "And that is the field that doesn't let us out."

He led her back to her bed, where she sat down. She instantly noticed the mass lying behind Flippy. She took a closer look, and the mass revealed yellow fur. "Cuddles? I thought it was the Mole who was driving." Flippy shook his head. "He said he was doing a dare that involved driving with your feet."

"By the way, Flippy, Nightshade was my call sign. My real name is Lily"

She got up and kicked the bloody mass.

**ZOMG! HER REAL NAME IS LILY!**

**REMEMBER TO READ, REVIEW, AND SEND IN YOUR OC'S! ITS JUST 2 CHAPTERS AWAY!**

**THANX!**


	5. Chapter 5

Stitches

**Wow readers of few or many, I'm on the 5****th**** page!**

**Chapter 6 might not come up in a couple of weeks bc I have to go to Canada to play some airsoft. But send in your OCs, PLZ! **

**This chapter is dedicated to whoever made the idea that some whore was gonna break up Flippy/**** pairings. Yes, she's in these chapters. Also I was angry that my Ipod broke, so expect a lot of gore. I'm that sadistic. But there might be sum fluff crap that other fangirls like.**

**WARNING: THESE CHAPPIES ARE NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. THERE IS GORE, CURSING, BLOOD, AND TORTURE.**

They walked home, hand in hand. Flippy was beet red, and Lily was sweating profusley. Finally they stopped at his door. Flippy put a very warm hand on the back of his neck.

"L-Lily, d-d-do you want to, y-you know, GOOUTSOMETIME?" he stuttered, loudly saying that last part all squished together. Lily did the one thing that any girl or boy would do in such an awkward situation.

She fainted.

Word quickly got out that the new girl and Flippy were dating, or more like full time living together. Gossip quickly spread like wildfire. "Did they kiss?" "Did they...you know… do the dirty?" the last question was obviously asked by Disco Bear, where he received a round smack upside the head by Giggles, Petunia and Flaky.

The wall suddenly caved in, a car busting the first few seats of the diner, killing Toothy and sliding Cro-Marmot into the oven. The driver was Mole, duh. On the hood were the battered remains of Flippy and Lily. Everyone screamed and ran away, except for Disco Bear, who started fondling the battered body of Lily. Giggles screamed.

"DISCO BEAR! HOW DARE YOU? FIRST YOU'RE A PERVERT, SECOND YOU'RE A PEDOPHILE, WHAT IS SHE, 17? YOU'RE 49! AND NOW YOU'RE A FRIGGIN _NECROPHELIAC_?"

Flaky took Flippy's knife from his ripped jacket and stabbed Disco Bear. She withdrew it and slashed his stomach, spilling his intestines onto the spotless floor. Flaky dropped the knife, crawled into her emo corner and started to cry as usual.

**I needed a explaination why they were walking back from the hospital. As you can see, I added some HUMOR! **W00t! (crickets chirping) ok **lets just get on with it.**

Lily and Flippy were walking back hand in hand AGAIN when a skanky looking Ferret walked up to them grabbed Lily, threw her off the path, and started flirting with Flippy. Lily ran up to her, hit her and sent her flying, but the woman executed a perfect combat roll and stood up. Flippy blanched.

"Melina? What the FUCK do you want?"

Lily cocked her head up to Flippy. "You know this bitch?"

Flippy sighed. "ever since day one she's been hitting on me."

Melina said in the most whoriest voice ever, "do you wanna leave that ugly scarred bitch and have fun times with me? I promise I'm on the pill,"

Lily cracked and started crying. Flippy knew that she was sensitive about her scars, but she wouldn't tell why.

Flippy backhanded Melina and picked Lily up and ran off. Melina smiled and felt the red mark on her cheek.

"I'll kill her. She won't feel safe, and she'll break up with her."

**OH SNAP! Melina's Angry! This is the part where I got angry too. She will be killed in this one, so look away OC fans!**

**DA NEXT DAY….**

Flippy had to run some errands, so Lily was stuck home. She decided that she should make dinner early tonight. She heard knocking at the door, and she left the skillet going. She opened the door and was instantly kicked in the face with a high heel boot.

She was grabbed by the neck and was slammed facedown on the hot skillet, burning her face, melting her skin.

She instantly knew who it was before a pan came smashing down on her head, cracking it like an egg.

Hours later…

Flippy came in with a envelope. "Lily! Pop wanted to give you this because you kept Cub saf-OH MY GOD!" he started to flip out when he instantly knew who did it. He made a bargain with his evil side.

Italics: Flippy

**Italics underlined: Evil**

_Hey Evil. Wanna get out and kill somebody?_

_YES! I just can't wait. LET MEH OUT!_

_Ok ok wait a sec. Just do you want to bargain?_

…_Yeah?_

_Cool! You kill only Melina, and you get to kill her in the most painful way. Deal?_

_Deal._

Flippy closed his eyes and let go of his control over his body. He started sweating and hyperventilating. Evil was in control.

Evil picked up some rope, a knife, a can of petrol, and some cleaning products. He busted down the door to go to Melina's (whore)house.

MELINA'S HOUSE

He kicked in the door to see that she was just about to leave. She had a large bump on her head from the door. She was passed out. He dragged her into the basement.

Melina woke up in a dark, musty, hot place. She was tied to a metal chair with a light bulb handing over her head. Suddenly she was slapped and she cried out. She looked up and saw it was Flippy. She smiled seductively. "I'm your prisoner now Flippy. I'll do whatever you need me to do." He growled and kicked her in the shin. "Come on Flippy! you won't catch anything!" Evil pulled back a fist. "T!" he punched her in the nose. "M!" he kicked in her knee, breaking it.

"I!" he cried, grabbing a broomstick and beating her over the head and body with it. He pulled out his knife. "N-no…" Evil laughed and slit her shoulder, forearm and stomach. Not deep enough to kill, but enough to cause bleeding and lots of pain. Like a serious papercut. He picked up a bottle of bleach. He poured it all over her wounds, and she screamed. She screamed like she was on fire. She started to pass out again but he injected her with something. She didn't pass out. He poured gasoline all over her body and extremities. He picked up a garden hose and a match.

He lit it. She widened her eyes at that. Then the match fell on her stomach, burning her, melting her flesh just like she did to Lily. As she screamed one thought flew through her mind. _I'm sorry Lily. I'm sorry Lily._ Over and over again. Evil laughed… evilly and used the garden hose on her vitals. He put out the fire after he was bored. All that was left of her was a screaming torso. He gave her another shot and duct taped her mouth. Evil smiled. "time for you to starve HAHA!" he left her in the darkness.

Flippy was instantly given back his body.

He said a mental thanks to Evil and ran to the hospital.

YOU SEE WHAT I DO WHEN I'M ANGRY? GRAAAAH!

**CHAPTER 6 IS COMING UP IN 1-2-3 WEEKS.**

**Bye-bye!**


	6. I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAK

Hey fanguys/girls! I just got back from my EXCELLENT 1 ½ week vacation in Canada! Unfortunatley, my plane almost crashed and I learned that there was a hurricane coming, and there were no OC submissions! I rage as I write this chapter. On the flip side, the power still hasn't gone out, so thank you karma! I'm glad I saved that asshole from a grenade to the FACE!

**These are my actions as soon as I got into my apartment:**

Ms. Hunter opened the door and set the keys on the usual hook on the door. She streched her arms and yawned. "Jeez, Vancouver to Chicago with a five hour delay and the 2 hour ride to Washington on the plane AND the motorcycle (verb) back home was another hour. That took a lot out of me."

She felt a shaking on the ground. "ZOMG HALP OMG OMG MY NEIGHBOR'S USING THAT V6 ENGINE VIBRATOR AGAIN! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" she screamed, taking cover under the sink. After shaking subsided, she turned on the TV. There was a news report of another college student raping and kidnapping when the live news reporter and camerman fell to the ground, screaming. Ms. Hunter cracked up and didn't stop laughing for 3 seconds, then remembered about her lame, repetitive, generic fanfic.

Drooling out of pure retardedness, she opened her laptop and found four reviews. She grinned a grin so grinny that Chechire Cat exploded spontaneusly. She opened the message inbox and found only one, which was a chat with Pedro-IS-Madi she had about a month ago where she gave him a cookie for reviewing. She frowned but after an hour of pondering, remembered the other 3 reviews! With lightning fast speed she opened the review page again and started to read.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she realized that 2 out of the 3 were subtle flames. Screaming and crying and cutting herself And being generally emo, she read the last one. It was a confused question if the story was OFC/Femflippy, or something like that. She cried even harder. The floods on the east coast were caused by her tears, not the hurricane. Se decided she was going to answer those reviews...

**Angel:**

**I have absolutley NO idea what F/L stands for, but I do have a inkling of knowledge that allows me to know that** **F/F stands for lesbo fic, or FlippyXFlaky. I must tell you, this is OC/Flippy crapfluff/relationshipshit that teens like me like.**

'**lesu:' (WTF?)**

**I am a horrible artist, so deviantart is definitley not my place. I do make a couple' good drawings every once-a-while so I'll try to make a self-portrait. GETTING OFF TOPIC ALERT! Remember, I run out of ideas, so I just snatch one right from fanfiction 'air' meaning like the 'whore person who tries to break up the couple by killing one then the other kills the whore in the worst way possible" idea. I've seen TONS of people use it so it doesn't really belong to anybody, just the OC for the 'whore' part.**

'**water:' (DOUBLE WTF?)**

**look it's my first one ok? It may seem generic to you but since you probably don't have a Fanfic account, fictioneers are under a lot of stress! I have to read other fanfics to make my fanfic better, and constantly update and go into emo mode every 20 seconds believing that nobody likes my fanfic.**

**And no, I have no idea how many hits I'm getting, so ?**

**Well that was my answer…**

**Check out the new poll on my profile**

**Submit an OC! PLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE I AM RUNNING OUT OF NAMES!**

**Write a review (long, friendly and itelligent please! All flames will be put out by my magical bucket of liquid deletion)**

**Send me a PM to recommend any fics (none of that oneshot songfic crap, I like long and arduous. Also i'm a fan of Any pairing, exept for stupid ones like MoleXanything, snifflesXanything or flippy/yaoishit. I am a huge fan of TODs, FlippyXFlaky and meaningful OCX/ anything.)**

**Send me suggestions for a coming chapter!**

**Send me your ideas! I am running out of sleeves full of tricks!**

**Also send me an answer:**

**Which pairing do you hate most?**

**My requests are finished; therefore…**

**GOODBYE!**


End file.
